


cracjif fick hahaa

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Cuddles, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, captain america!crack, crack!fic, cuddlybucky, fucking hell, ha, i dont even remember writing this????, marvel!crack, not at all serious, someone shoot me please, stucky!crack, this is the actual worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thanks to uhtredthepagan for giving me the starting line. don't remember that tho hahaha. </p><p>please try and enjoy idk its pretty fucked?? cannot remember writing this for the life of me</p>
            </blockquote>





	cracjif fick hahaa

Ty to dee for the start line

'what beautifuk pecs you have' said steve, stating hard at buckts beautifull pecs

'thanks man I likem urs too' bucky smiled widely, staring at steves pecs which he enjoyed

'man I really ned to peee' steve wined, dancing on the spot. 

Bucky startled cackling like a witch, pointing at steves dubm dancing. He lauged like he was making fn o f him but they love each other so uchn so its ok!

Its actually me thant neds to pee tbh like I should reallt go

anywyA STEVE AN BUCKT WERE ON tehre living room watching tv one evening cuddling and whatevr … damNIT I NEED TO PEE I;'LL BE BAKC

dman I dont think ive eevr peeed so much

ANYWAY fucking hell

so steve and bucly were lying on thr couchn together and it was supoer ut bc steve had his arms wraoped around buckys chest ((STEVE IS THE BOTTOM OKAY DEAL WITH IT)) and steve kept kissing then top of buckts head and styff

suddenly tony stark the iron mann wlaked in yellging about coffee grindds in the sinks???? nwhat a loser. He was veryh upset so steve called pepe potts up and got ehrn to come ove rand mak him feel bettere. 

Everyones shisop got together and everything is cannon and stEVE IS BISEXUAL FUCK YOU ALL TO HEOLL

I hope u enjoyded 

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry


End file.
